Easter Eggs
An Easter Egg is a secret or hidden reference added into the game by its developers. Amethyst Mountain Easter eggs observed in Amethyst Mountain. (1.1.0 and newer.) Musical_flower_(2.7).png|The musical flower also doubles up as a hare spawner. Slough Creek Easter eggs observed in Slough Creek. (2.0.0 and newer.) Placeholder.png Lost River Easter eggs observed around Lost River. (2.7.0 and newer.) 2.7 townhall cat.png|Town Hall's black cat.More likely to appear at dusk. 2.7.3_SlothQuestArcadeBooths.png|Arcade games featuring SlothQuest. 2.7_floppy_moose.png|Floppy, a cow moose born from an pre-release blooper teaser. Team References 2.7.X Various references to the Development Team, which is composed of several Eduweb and Minnesota Zoo employees; most (but not all) of whom are WolfQuest Team Members. This also includes the Community Team and volunteers such as moderators and beta testers among other special mentions. DaveSchaller_bowling.png|A bowling alley referencing Dave Schaller, the game's producer. Allison-Acres_sign.png|Allison Acres, a reference to Steve Allison-Bunnell. Grants-Glen_sign.png|Grant's Glen, a reference to Grant Spickelmier. Nagel_Deli_1.png|Nagel Market, one of four references to Susan Nagel.Discovery shared here on the community forums. Nagel_Deli_2.png|Second reference to Susan Nagel. Sue's_Survival_Gear.png|Possible third reference to Susan Nagel. GeoSchaller_geodes.png|A reference to Dave's son, Geo Schaller. Tommi_Household_Goods.png|A household goods store, one of two references to Tommi Hortanna. This building is found with the moderator and beta tester references closest to Hank's Ditch. Wagner_Laundry.png|A launderette referencing Steve Wagner. Quivira_store.png|An antiques store referencing Quivira. Neamara_store.png|A pet store referencing Neamara. Logo_Neamara_store.png ZeRivet_store.png|A hardware store referencing ZeRivet. Katserin_Kynsi_hotel.png|A hotel referencing valkea by his previous username, "Hidden Phoenix". Sambhur_store.png|A hunting store referencing Sambhur. Logo_Sambhur_store.png Liver_store.png|A library referencing Granger. Koa_store.png|A candy store referencing Koa. Logo_Koa_store.png Anduril_store.png|A music store referencing Anduril. Logo_Anduril_store.png SilverHybrid_store.png|A pharmacy store referencing Masika. Logo_SilverHybrid_store.png SolitaryHowl_store.png|An ecological services store referencing SolitaryHowl. Logo_SolitaryHowl_store.png Kipcha28_store.png|An arcade referencing Kipcha28. Logo_Kipcha28_store.png Lobo_Laughing_store.png|A butchery referencing Nor-easter Forecast. Logo_Lobo_Laughing_store.png Frodo1_store.png|A thrift store referencing Frodo1. Logo_Frodo1_store.png Cinema Art Clean rip of the cinema building's Easter eggs. The following are showcased: LRCinema.png|The cinema building. LRCinemaPoster___MoonMoon_Tree.png|''The Moon Moon Tree'', by Neamara. LRCinemaPoster___SpaceWolfs.png|''Space Wolfs'', by ZeRivet.Space Wolfs is a joke collaboration between ZeRivet, Granger and valkea. The user writings entry can be found and read here. The astronaut wolf is Dave, as was noted by the artist in the moderators' forum. LRCinemaPoster___Geyser_Diaries.png|''The Geyser Diaries'', by Sambhur.This points to the true fact that Yellowstone National Park resides on a volcano, hence the geysers scattered around the location. LRCinemaPoster___Secrets_of_Slough_Creek.png|''Secrets of Slough Creek'', by Koa. LRCinemaPoster___Global_Warning.jpg|''Global Warning'', by SolitaryHowl. LRPoster___DontFeedTheBears.jpg|''Don't Feed the Bears'', by SolitaryHowl. LRPoster___Beary_Angry.png|''Beary Angry'', by ZeRivet. Anniversary Edition 3.0.X Easter eggs observed as of the Anniversary Edition. (3.0.X and newer.) Placeholder.png|There's nothing to show here yet. Tower Fall Easter eggs observed around the Tower Fall expansion. (3.1.X and newer.) Placeholder.png|There's nothing to show here yet. Holiday Recurring seasonal decorations. (As of 2.7.3 and newer.) Halloween 2.7.3_holiday_lr_pumpkin.png|Pumpkin at the graveyard, on a headstone 2.7.3_holiday_lr_pumpkins_house.png|Pumpkins outside of a house in Grant's Glen 2.7.3_holiday_lr_skeleton.png|Skeleton uttering "beavers" 2.7.3_holiday_lr_ghost.png|Ghost making spooky ghost noises 2.7.3_holiday_lr_scarecrow.png|A solitary scarecrow in Grant's Glen 2.7.3_holiday_lr_graveyard.png|Full shot of the graveyard around halloween Christmas 2.7.3_seasonal_lr_wreath1.png|Festive wreath 2.7.3_seasonal_lr_wreath2.png|Festive wreath on a doghouse 2.7.3_seasonal_lr_wreath3.png|Festive wreath 2.7.3_seasonal_lr_snowman.png|Snowman decoration, Lost River 2.7.3_seasonal_lr_santa.png|Santa decoration, Lost River 2.7.3_seasonal_sc_snowman.png|A snowman in Slough Creek during winter. festive_bullelk.png|A festive bull elk. Trivia *In Amethyst Mountain, there is a dead or barren tree found in a clearing not far from the campfire human impact. This is based on a real tree that has supposedly been struck by lightning. **This same tree received the name "moon" tree by some earlier players of the game. *The "bunny flower" in Amethyst Mountain is also believed to be an easter egg, due to the change of music that occurs when the player is near it. This has not been confirmed, even when the question was directed at Cana.wolfquest.org • Ask WQ Coordinator- the WolfQuest Live Q&A, Oct-25-2009. *Prior to the 29-Feb-2016 patch, Beary Angry and Don't Feed the Bears were not initially featured posters shown on the cinema. *''SlothQuest'' is likely a reference to a joke Michelle made when it was suggested that they make another AnimalQuest game in the future. *The black cat that appears in Lost River is a reference to one or both of Susan and Dave's cats, Sophie and Stuart, as shown by the WolfQuest Team via social media- Facebook • Twitter • Instagram *The bugged moose that inhabits the BCE Facility grounds was named "Floppy" by players. **She was originally teased in release 2.7.3 as "MotL", later confirmed by the developer to mean "moose on the loose". (Referencing its location.) **The addition of this bugged moose and its location are no coincidence! This was suggested by Neamara during beta testing before 2.7.3 was released.Confirmation of Floppy's implementation being a suggestion that was intended as a joke. *A small selection of buildings in Lost River have exact duplicates. **Geo Schaller has two buildings. One can be found adjacent to Kip's Arcade, while the other is directly north-west of Dave's Bowl-o-Rama. **Tommi Hortanna has two buildings. One can be found with the moderator and beta references closest to Hank's Ditch, and sits adjacent to Wagner's Laundry. The other can be found directly north-west of Dave's Bowl-o-Rama. **Steve Wagner has two buildings. One can be found with the moderator and beta references closest to Hank's Ditch, and sits adjacent to Tommi's Household Goods. The other can be found directly north-west of Dave's Bowl-o-Rama. **Nagel Market has two buildings. One sits close to Hank's Ditch beside the $$$tore building. To the north, slightly north-west of the first building, the other can be found close to Tank Town. **The $$$tore has two buildings. One can be found closest to the moderator and beta references to the left of Wagner's Laundry, while the other can be found in front of Town Hall. *The skeleton and ghost are the first holiday decorations to emit audio. **It is likely that Dave and Susan provided their voices to the respective decoration. References http://www.wolfquest.org/about_team.php wolfquest.org • Meet the WolfQuest Team! Category:WolfQuest Category:Official Category:Easter Eggs Category:Eduweb Category:Minnesota Zoo Category:Game Category:Game Worlds Category:Features Category:Galleries Category:Holiday Category:2.5 Category:2.7 Category:3.0 Category:3.1